


Rock in Rio

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Like, M/M, Princess Luke, idek, it's not even a surprise, let your mind wonder, or Both, or wander, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael has a surprise for Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedheartmuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/gifts).



> Leave it to me to stalk bunch of Muke writers' tumblr blogs for two hours and get an inspiration, end up writing something else, then coming back to the inspo to post the fic at 1am when you have an early morning class in 8 hours.
> 
> T'es bienvenue. xxx
> 
> Update on March 25, 2017: I forgot to gift this to Lucija (when do I ever remember stuff) 'cause it was one of her oneshots that inspired this incredibly drawn-out, not as nearly as good, oneshot.

Michael doesn’t know why Luke even started this in the first place.

The first time it happened, Michael thought his _loving boyfriend of 5 years_ was just pranking him, getting down on one knee in the traditional way to ‘propose’ to him. Since they came out to their fans the moment they got signed, the fans went crazy, asking where the actual ring was.

The second time it happened, Michael was annoyed. He didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend teasing him with such heavy topic.

The third time it happened, it was him who was doing it, and of course, the internet exploded.

–

**Present time, somewhere in Sydney**

“Luke, you lazy piece of ass, if you don’t wake up right _now_ , I swear—”

“You love my lazy piece of ass,” Michael can tell that his boyfriend is smirking against his pillows. “Love it when you’re fucking into me from underneath and watch me as I come undone without your hand on my dick.”

“If that’s your ‘How To Get My Boyfriend To Have Morning Sex With Me’ autobiography’s introductory paragraph, you need to work harder,” Michael deadpans.

“But I _am_ hard!” Luke whines.

“Remember when we covered _If It Means A Lot_ to you and right after the recording, you confessed you’ve had a crush on me for the longest time you can remember, and I just kissed you?”

“You mean,” Luke turns around to look at Michael and giggles. “That one time you _tried_ to kiss me and ended up clacking our teeth together?”

“My aims are better now than the first time we fucked as teens,” Michael says in a poorly-hidden sexual undertone.

“You nutted me in the eye literally three days ago,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Maybe I _was_ aiming for your eyes,” Michael pulls Luke up into his arms. “C’mon, we gotta get to the aeroport for _Rock in Rio_ festival.”

 

Hours and hours of flight later, they arrive at the aeroport in Rio. Luke scrunches his nose up when the flashes go of whilst Michael shoos the paparazzi away.

“Where’s the hotel?” Luke whines. “Or better yet—”

“Michael! Why were you spotted outside a jewelry store couple days ago?” A random paparazzi asks Michael.

Michael freezes.

“I was browsing for my mum,” Michael replies in a cool tone—or at least he hopes he sounded cool. “It’s, um…”

“He was looking for our engagement ring,” Luke’s comment throws him off-guard.

 

When they get to their hotel room, Michael gives Luke a _look_.

“Oh, c’mon, we’ve been teasing our fans about this for a while,” Luke giggles.

“Yeah,” Michael sighs, knowing it’s futile to argue with Luke.

 

Hours later, it’s the end of their act for _Rock in Rio_ and they’re supposed to exit the stage for other artists.

Except, the lights are still on. In fact, there’s three spotlights directed at Michael.

Michael smirks and turns towards Luke.

–

Luke doesn’t understand what the fuck is happening when three spotlights shine down on Michael, who turns towards him with the biggest smirk on his stupidly handsome face.

 Then _If It Means A Lot To You_ starts playing, and everything clicks inside Luke’s fuzzy, and currently blank, brain.

“Now, this is a _very_ significant song for me and my boyfriend,” Michael plucks the microphone from the mic stand and starts walking. Luke never hated being the entire stage across from Michael more than now. (He hasn’t anyone but himself for jumping around during their last performance.) “This is the cover song most of our fans remember as me being an idiot; this is the song Luke and I covered right before our first kiss. That was the day our relationship started.” Michael waits for the screeches and ‘Muke is real!’ chants to die down before he continues. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a _boyfriend-and-boyfriend_ relationship. We just sneaked a couple kisses whilst no one was looking, or a handjob, I guess.” More bouts of screaming, more declarations of love for Muke. “It took a girl flirting with me at a house party for Luke to claim me as his boyfriend. Which,” Michael smirks directly at Luke, only thirty metres away from him, “was the cutest thing ever. When we got signed, and moved to London, we told Calum and Ashton that we’ve been dating for a while; they knew, told us that we were being obvious. We couldn’t believe we were opening for the biggest boyband ever, that they even acknowledged us in the first place; I’m getting sidetracked, fuck.” The fans _aw_ at Michael’s cuteness. Off the mic, he mutters barely audible _‘I shouldn’t be this nervous—oh, who the fuck am I kidding?’_ before he continues. “It was last Christmas when Luke brought the topic up. I was surprised, to say the least. We never—or at least _I_ never—thought of us being more than boyfriends. His exact words were, ‘what’s your opinion on getting married?’” Luke knows very well where this is headed to, but other than that, his brain stopped working. He almost jumps when Ashton starts playing a soft, barely-there drumline. He realises that _If It Means A Lot To You_ stopped playing. He also realises that the drumline is from _Wrapped Around Your Finger_. _Their_ song. “You fucking have me still wrapped around your goddamn finger—and my dick at a lot of times—but…” The amount of _‘oh my God’s_ and ‘ _my heart!_ ’ amongst other miscellaneous phrases take a full minute to die down. Luke notes that Calum started his bass riffs. Luke comes back to Earth from floating in a ring of _is this really happening, in front of thousands of people?_ when Michael gets down to one knee and takes a light blue velvet box out of his zipped-down jacket pocket. “Now I want something else, something physical, around your finger.” Luke’s heart flutters from trillions and trillions of butterflies erupting from his stomach when Michael opens the box and reveals a engagement ring; it’s three rings intertwined together, the top one being solid yellow gold, the middle being white gold, and the bottom one being rose. But it’s not the unusualness of the style of the ring that makes him choke on his breath. “Your birthstone is ruby. Everyone knows that, which is why I chose that over the cliché diamond. Luke Robert Hemmings, the love of my life, my heart, my soulmate… and hopefully my fiancé…” The deafening screeches rocket the arena for a few seconds. “… will you marry me and let me have the honour of being your future husband?”

The drumline dies and fades away nicely into the tune of Thinking Out Loud on an acoustic guitar. Luke wonders for a split second how long his bandmates have been planning this.

“I don’t have a speech or anything prepared—fucking hell, I didn’t know _you_ ’d be the one popping the question—but I do want to say something. A few words, since you’re on your knee, Cliffo.” Luke takes his mic off its stand and grins at Ashton and Calum before looking down at his fiancé. Well, technically not yet, but he’d be an idiot to turn down the proposal after a speech like that, and all the planning behind it. “When we recorded _If It Means Alot To You_ all those years ago… I hadn’t a clue it would be _our_ start of forever. That I’d call you my boyfriend, then fiancé, and finally, _husband_ in the future. Here I am tonight, stood dumbstruck in fucking _Rio_ out of all places I could imagine, about to say ‘yes’ to taking your last name.” Luke takes a deep breath before going down on his knees to take the extended arm and kisses Michael on the lips. “Yes, Michael Gordon Clifford, I will marry you and be your husband.”

If the screams were deafening, the screams that are surround them can definitely kill them from the force of them.

–

After Ashton and Calum telling Luke a hundred times that they checked into a hotel all the way across the other side of the city, Luke pushes Michael down onto the bed like _he_ was in charge. He doesn’t even remember coming back to the hotel; he’s too high on their love, he can’t remember anything.

“We’re so cliché,” Michael chuckles, his hands fitting so perfectly on Luke’s hips. “Fucking like rabbits right after we get engaged?”

“Oh hush, you can’t keep your hands off of me anyways,” Luke scoffs at his fiancé. _Fiancé… that has a nice ring to it_. “Now shut up and let me ride you.”

“Princess is getting impatient, isn’t she?” Michael wiggles out of his skinny jeans, which is impressive to say the least. Luke is struggling with his right now. “C’mon, finger yourself open as your daddy watches, baby girl.”

Luke obliges with a giggle.

“All I need to do is finalise and get the suits tailored for us,” Michael states, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Luke’s left forearm.

“You— _fuck_ —planned _everything_ out?” Luke manages to gasp out as he preps himself with two fingers.

“There’s a high chance.”

Luke growls impatiently and takes his fingers out, lines his fiancé’s tip to his hole, and sinks down. He doesn’t care that he ‘forgot’ to lube Michael up. He rises up and sinks back down until he comes, until he’s too sore and can’t move anymore—until Michael flips them over and fucks him through his orgasm as he reaches his own.

“To the moon,” Michael whispers via their connected lips, lacing their fingers together. Michael’s thumbpad grazes the ruby on Luke’s ring, and he can’t remember smiling wider than he is now.

“And back.”


End file.
